The Night Haunter
by sarin555
Summary: Konrad Curze (fanfic's staffs spell his name wrong, it 'Curze' not 'Kurze') the Primarch of Night Lord was destined to die, but his fate was intervened...with a laughter of cruel gods. Inspired a lot by 'The Watchmen' of MadHat886, but this is not a copy; no.
1. Beginning of the night

The Night Haunter

Chapter 1: Beginning of the night

Konrad Curze, was the eighth son of the Emperor of Mankind, one of the twenty brothers created by the Emperor to lead a mighty crusade to reunite the scattered worlds of the Human Empire at the dawn of the 30th Millenium.

Like his brothers, he was a marvel of genetic engineering and manipulation. Over thirteen feet tall at the shoulder, a cold and calculating tactical mind that rarely, if ever, made a mistake, and a psychic residual ability. Unfortunately, he, like his brothers were scattered all over the galaxy by the Gods of Chaos.

He landed on planet Nostramo, a planet shrouded in darkness, where the dying sun's light never reached its surface; where crime and corruption reigned unchecked.

Konrad grew up in the eternal night of Nostramo, feeding on vermin of the hive city, and when those meager rations were not enough then he fed on the corpses left in the wake of the corruption. It did not help that he was plagued with visions, courtesy of his Father's genetic heritage, of the worst possible outcome of any event in the future. He had nightmares of war, a Great War on a place he didn't even know and every night, he would wake up with the screams of dying soldiers ringing in his ear.

In his initial years on Nostramo, he was alone. He was forced to survive in the dark, damp, cruel sewers by his wits and skills alone. But he did something more dangerous that that: He learned. Speech was a craft he learned from the leaders of the numerous gangs and mafias that inhabited the sewers with him. He learned how to kill from the murders that dumped their prey in his home.

But in spite of everything, Konrad was set in his mind. He would never join these men, even with his dying breath, he would serve the righteous. They were inherently evil, a plague that needed to be dealt with and brought to justice. Proper justice; the kind the wrought permanent and lasting effect, not the kind dispensed with by the current corrupt judges. Every sin cried out for retribution, and he would be the one to dispense with it. At any cost.

He began with the low-lifes, thugs and gangers. Those that would not be missed for long by anyone. As he worked his way up, he found himself venturing out into the upper world more and more. To the streets, and when the streets were not an option, the rooftops. Nothing would stop his crusade. Because he lived in the sewers, he was naturally agile and quiet, having to stay one step ahead of people who had sought him out; to try and kill him. There was no challenge in tracking and ambushing his target from the rooftops. The trouble was how to send a clear message to the rest.

Most that he killed were found mutilated and crucified on the walls of buildings. Sometimes, flayed sheets of skin hung from bridges or severed heads grinned from the railings.

Soon the people gave him a name; The Night Haunter. At first it was a name of hope, feared yet filled with promise; a promise that finally Nostramo could be rid of corruption. But as time went, the punishment of criminals became more horrific as Konrad expanded the list of the guilty. As nobles and members of the upper-classes began to be found in the same mutilated ways, the name 'The Night Haunter' lost the luster of hope and became a word that was feared by all who heard it.

Then Konrad became a public figure in an instant, annihilating the ruling class in one session for all manner of crimes from murder, corruption and treachery to adultery and treason. Before the corpses could be dragged from the hall, Konrad declared himself the new monarch of the planet. None contested his claim.

The crime rate dropped to zero. The streets at night were so silent that a drop of a needle could be heard at two kilometers.

But as soon as he arrived on the throne of Nostramo, his father, the Emperor of Mankind arrived. Konrad felt the glow of the Emperor's psychic power as the two stood face to face and knelt before him. It was as he had foreseen it. Konrad joined his father and brothers in Great Crusade; rather unwilling to just leave Nostramo behind. He was given command of VIII legion, which he re-named the Night Lords. But as soon as he left for the Great Crusade, his world became corrupted once again.

As his legion waged war on distant planets, the recruits for his legion began to fill with criminals; thieves, thugs, rapists, and everything else he despised. Finally, plagued by his dark visions and his corrupted legion, he snapped. He ordered the Exterminatus over Nostramo, destroyed it completely.

But before the Imperium could take action, the greatest civil war in mankind's history happened; Horus Heresy.

Already banded as a renegade, Konrad and his legion took the side of Horus; an action he came to regret. When the war ended with the death of Horus, he and his legion settled on neighbor planet of Nostramo; Tasagualsa. There, Konrad was waiting for one, a person in his vision, an assassin that would kill him.

Finally, his wait was over. Before he died, he told the assassin that he had become what he trying to fight all his life; the corruption. Finally, as the assassin leapt toward him, blade ready to strike, he prepared to die. But then the light consumed him…

…and fate was intervened…with the maniacal laughter of a cruel god.

xxxxx

Konrad picks himself up from the ground; shocking from what happened. Konrad tried to figure what happen. Then he remembered, while he was unconscious, he could hear one thing; laughter, not of mortal for certain. It must be someone, or something that saved him.

Was it his father who intervenes? No, he is a traitor, the Emperor would not save him.

Was it the Chaos god? Likely, but which one. For he remembers there are 4.

Nurgle, the Plague Lord? Not likely, he never did anything that could involve Nurgle

Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure? Possible, but still not likely, he did not enjoy his life enough to attract him/her/it attention.

Khorne, the Blood God? Maybe, he had shed a river of blood during his time with his legion.

Tzeentch, the Changer of the Ways? Yes, it must be this one, he had been plagued by visions of what that suppose to happen. Tzeentch was wanting to bring change, so it alters his fate; he supposed to die, but Tzeentch prevented it. Just as it planned.

Konrad grit his teeth. It seems that siding with Horus was even more of a bad idea now. He shook the thought out; right now he needed to know where he was.

He observed his surroundings, he was in an alleyway. The building surrounding him was made out of stone, so he obviously wasn't on any hive world, but rather some civilized world, or somewhere else entirely; that was how hard it was to predict Chaos.

He looked at the ground, there were some of his equipment. His pair of power claw; Mercy and Forgiveness. His dagger; The Widowmakers. [1] There are also other weapons laid there. A Storm Bolter and a Stalker Bolter. Konrad picked them all up.

That was when he noticed, there is a jump pack near him, with a Night Lord's helmet placed on it. [2] He walked closer to it; it was a type of jump pack he had never seen before. It looked much more advance than the one his legion used.

Suddenly, he heard someone screaming.

"Somebody help!" the voice spoke in one of Terra old language; English. He remembered studying about it during his time with Fulgrim, one of his brothers. Not to mention that some of his legion members came from the world that used this as main language. To make it short, he could talk, speak, listen, and write in this language; not fluently of course.

Konrad followed the voice until he finally came across a woman being robbed by a man. Konrad shook his head. No matter where he went, there would always be a criminal. Not wasting any time, he walked behind the robber.

The woman who was robbed, looked at Konrad with fear beyond imagining. Finally the robber turned back to see what the woman was staring at, what he saw root him to the spot. There stood a giant, about 9 feet tall, wearing dark blue armor with lightning bolts running across and out of its metal skin. The face is the only visible parts; the giant face is pale and feral with long and sharp teeth, jet black eyes and hair.

The giant's hand grabbed the robber's head and pulled it out effortlessly. The woman let out a scream before ran away in terror. Konrad dropped the head and walked back to pick up the jump pack and helmet. The first thing he had to do was hide, maybe in the sewer like he used to back at Nostramo. Then when he knew more about this place, he would decide what to do next.

xxxxx

[1] Consider Konrad about 9-10 feet tall with muscle and power armor, the dagger in his view is like a great sword to normal humans.

[2] It was decorated with a pair of red bat wing, both jump pack and helmet.

Beta by InquisitorMarek


	2. Long night begin

The Night Haunter

Chapter 2: Long Night begin.

'Konrad's journal, 122 014.M3 (12 February 2014) I have began write these journal to keep tab of what I do, and to prevent myself for going insane, or in case I lost memory. I have spent a few nights gather information about this place. I could not believe it when I discover that this is Terra; well during Third Millennium anyways.

At first I believe Tzeentch has sent me back in time. But as I continue my investigation, I discover that many thing are not fit the description of Terra in Imperium' record. First is this city, its name is Gotham. It is consider one of the most infamous city on 'Terra', yet there are not even a slight record of this; even small city such as 'Warsaw' is at least has its name on some book back home, but this city; never once I have heard its name.

Then there are these vigilantes called 'superhero'. They catch the criminal or sometime criminal called 'super-villain'. But instead of execute them that simply hand them to authority, for what? Let them live? Waste people's money to keep these bastards alive? This world is so similar to Nostramo in a way. But I'm getting off the point here.

These 'superhero' some of them are xenos that I can understand why there no record. But some are still human. More there is this hero called 'Booster Gold'. I watches one of his interview tape, got it while interrogate some thugs. He said he from 025.M3. He said human expand beyond Sol and have made many 'friendly' contact with xenos yet in Imperium record said at that time human are yet to leave beyond Sol sector.

After heard this, I came up with new theory; Alternate Universe. I had read many books during my time with Fulgrim. One of it spoke about possibility of existence of other universes that are different from one another. Back there I thought it was ridiculous, but now I couldn't argue with author anymore; if he is still alive.

But even on this 'Terra' crime still exist. And I will continue to do what I always do; rid mankind of low life parasite. Tonight I make my first move, first I will have to see whether terror tactic still work here the same way as it is on Nostramo. Tonight I will kill one of the supervillain.

I am not sure of his name, but I will ask him before he die, for he the first one to fall by the Night Haunter' hand but he will not be the last.'

* * *

Gotham city. The most dangerous and corrupted city in the world. The city is rotting in every turn. Be in high town where the rich keep to themselves and steal from society, or in slum where thug theft run amok. But from this pit of corruption that the greatest hero is born, and so did the vilest of the villain…

In an abandon warehouse, criminals are gathering in middle of the hall.

"So what the plan, boss?" one of henchman ask

"Plan? When that we start using plan?" a man; the leader reply

"Well like when-" he was cut when another henchman elbow him and whisper

"Thrust me, you go along with the boss"

"What are you about to say?" the leader asked again. The leader stares seriously at his henchman

"Umm…nothing boss" The leader expression suddenly change to happy one

"Oh good! I must be hearing thing getting old everyday!" the leader said crazily "Harley! Mind take getting the map?!" the leader shout into the shadow.

"Sure, mister J!" a woman reply from the shadow

"Ok, let get to business shall we?"

"Sure, Joker. Whatever you said" another henchman reply

"Oh don't be so tense" Joker said to his henchman. He had no idea how hard it is not to be nervous around…well himself, he THE Joker for god sake.

"Here it is pudding" Harley Quinn real name Harleen Quinzel run out of the shadow with a map. She hand it to Joker.

"Thank Harley, oh and do you mind get me some coffee from the town? I going to be up late all night"

"Sure thing, mister J. A cup of coffee coming up!" she said before hurried out the door and drive into city. She had no idea how lucky she is tonight.

"Good, now that that lousy lady is gone we can discuss our plan in peace" He then lay a map on the table "First off, we-" but then the electricity went out.

"Did someone forget to pay the bill?" he ask his henchman

"Maybe it the bat!" one of henchman shout panicky.

"Batman? Oh, he comes sooner than I thought. Alright folk, let give him a welcome party" Joker pulled out his magnum 44. and they began to split up to search for Batman.

* * *

Konrad is on roof of the warehouse. He cut the electricity to make sure it completely dark. He doubts they will give him trouble, but he rather does it this way.

He jumps down through open window; ready to kill.

* * *

"Hello~~~? Bat~~~?" Joker called out. But there is no reply…as usual. He walks back to the middle hall.

"Do you find him?" Joker shout out to his henchman, but there no reply "Huh, what do I expect" Joker turn back but then he was greet with a giant figure. It was too dark to see anything but its red eye and light bolt came out of its armor. Before Joker could do anything the giant punch Joker in the gut send him fly across into the crates.

"Ugh! Who are you?!" he asked angry and confused, mix with little fear.

"I am the Night Haunter" Giant announce

"Hehe, what are you? A bat-man wanna be?" Joker jest with faint smile. (I got this one from 1d4chan)

"Batman? No, I am nothing like that man. But how am I different? You are about to find out" The Night Haunter made its way to Joker then grab him by the head before drag him away. Joker try to resist as much as possible, pull out a knife then stab its hand, pick up his magnum and shoot at its head, or simply struggle; none of it work. Only thing Joker can do is scream.

* * *

Batman is called many things, the dark knight, the greatest hero, the world's greatest detective, or when he is not wearing his mask he is called Bruce Wayne, the millionaire, the playboy, the white knight. But truth remain, he want no title, he only want Gotham, no, not just Gotham but the world to be safe and rid of crime. He is a hero there are no doubt…and that is why he is here

It is almost dawn; Batman rarely working at this time of the day but this case is simply can't be delay. He is staring at a body; a headless body with all limb and organ missing, it just a body no leg, no arm, and no head.

There are also others as well, but even those aren't as bad as this one. Police already clear those out, but this one…no one dare to touch no matter the parts.

Around 3 a.m. the police got a call but not just from someone but from Harley Quinn herself. She reported that Joker is dead. At first police believed it a trap, so they contacted Batman and at the same time sent the whole S.W.A.T. department at giving location.

When they arrived they were greeted by sobbing and horrified Harley Quinn. They arrest her of course though she was treating by ambulance first; seeing she was so terrified. The SWAT decided to go in before Batman came. When they went in the first action they did was running back outside and threw up.

Of all their life they never saw anything like this. The thugs kil- no slaughtered, mutilated, and crucified. But one was laid on table, arm and leg tear apart. The body was gutted and organ piled under table. The head was place on a stick, smile craved from its month to the back of the head. It the body…no, it what left of the most fear criminal in the world; the Joker.

"Who could have done this?" Commissioner James Gordon walks to his side; even years of being Gotham police couldn't prepare him for this.

"You got any lead?" Batman asked back.

"Some corpses have letters craved in their fresh; it said 'ave dominus nox'. I think it latin" Gordon said. Batman nod before disappear into darkness.

* * *

'Konrad's journal, 142 014.M3 (14 February 2014) I had success in killing the Joker, I took a lot of joy in killing him. Leaving message to every low life scum.

It seems terror tactic is still work, seeing all the criminal goes into hiding after the news spread.

But they will never be safe not for me, not from the Night Haunter. Never' [1]

* * *

[1] Konrad have a split personality, one is Konrad, Primarch of Night Lord and Emperor' son the other is Night Haunter the murderous vigilant who despise all crime.


	3. The first night hunt

The Night Haunter

Chapter 3: The first night hunt.

**IMPORTANT: GO SIGN STOP S.O.P.A. PENTATION**

Konrad wake up sweat and cold. He lives down in the sewer, but it was already occupied when he came down. Many think it was the Joker that is the first to fall before Night Haunter [1], but it is not that simple. The true first victim was Killer Croc. But due to his splinted personality, he believes that it was Konrad Curze who kills Croc while Night Haunter kills Joker, thus means Night Haunter never kill Croc; in a way.[2]

Konrad took a deep breath after waking up from one of his vision. It seems he could never escape it. These visions however are much clearer than those he had before. To make it even stranger, all of it is related to xenos. He can hear the name Necron, Tau, Tyranid and after he heard each name he saw them in person. And the last word whisper to him before waking up is 'Forty-first millennium'. [3]

Is this the future of his people back home? They will be besieged all side by xenos? He shakes those thought off his head. There is nothing he can do and he already gets used to that.

He looks at the clock. It was almost night time. Tonight he will hunt more, and fear will be speared among the criminal like wildfire. He puts on his helmet and his jump pack, put his two new weapons in his holster, and equips his power claw. The Night Haunter has awake.

* * *

Another night in Gotham, but it is unlike any others night for street is almost quiet, not a single sound can be hear.

After the news of Joker's death spread out, the world was shock to say the least. All Gotham' villain ceased their activity and went into hiding. Some of the Bat family's members were called to help investigation.

Apparently after Joker's death they found Croc's body. He was slashed to piece similar to some thugs at Joker's warehouse, so they assume it the same person. There are also some recent murder cases where victims are criminal and the bodies are mutilated and crucified.

"Whoever this is must be stop" Tim Drake aka Robin said.

Most of the Bat family was in Bat cave helping Batman with the new psychopath hero.

"I'm with you, this guy is no better than Joker look by the way he kill" Dick Grayson aka Nightwing said. [4]

"Got any leads, Bruce?" Barbara Gordon aka Oracle, was a Batgirl before Joker shot her. Could say she is happy with him dead, but the way he dead is just too much.

"There is a craving word on one of the thug corpse. It said 'Ave Dominus Nox'; Latin. It means 'Hail the lord of the night'" Batman answer

"So this guy is from South America or Europe?" Cassandra Cain the current Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, but we going to-" he was cut

"Master Bruce" Alfred Pennyworth the loyal butler of Batman come down from elevator with a phone it his hand "Lucius call, it urge" he hand the phone to Bruce

"Mister Bruce" Lucius [5] speaks first "You would not believe who I just met" From his side, Lucius is looking over to injured Selina Kyle aka Catwoman and equally injured Jason Todd aka Red Hood.

* * *

In an empty allay way, a women is running for her life. Her name is Margaret Sorrow aka Magpie [6]. She maybe considers one of Batman's villain but she is just a thief, like Catwoman, and nothing more. But tonight isn't her night; not at all.

First, her attempted to steal a diamond was frowned when a guard call polices and before she knew it they all over the place. This may had something to do with the Joker's death, they said there a new hero in town, but Magpie believes it was just a rumor and that Batman finally snap and kill him; how wrong she was.

But now she knows she is wrong. After her escape from police, she came across a corpse but not just of anyone but it the corpse of Victor Zsasz, the infamous Gotham's serial killer. His body already had many cut but the body she found was slashed and shredded beyond reckoning.

The only thing that allowed Magpie to know it was Zsasz was his face. It remained intact, but somehow she felt like it only added more brutality. His face was also terrified and that said for something because he is Victor Zsasz…well was.

Even more unfortunate for her the killer came back just in time to see her. So she did what she do before found a body; she run. She is heading to the police station or anywhere with police, she rather be in jail than die. She could hear it, the sound similar to rocket follow behind her. But suddenly it stops. She keeps running for a while until she stops.

She turns back to see that the killer is gone from her sight. She breath heavily for a moment before smile at her fortune, but it is not to last. She hears sound of electricity flow from behind. She slowly turns, with fear, and when she spots what behind her, she wet herself.

It is a giant in a dark blue armor with lightning bolt run out and across its body. It eyes is bright red with red bat wing on top of its helmet.[7] Its armor' back also has a pair of giant red bat wings. It also has a clock. She wise she is dreaming, dreaming after watching a horror movie, but this is not a dream.

Before she could move, the giant grab her and throw her onto the ground.

"Please! Don't kill me! I never kill anyone!" she beg tear running down her eyes, while she use her arm to cover herself from giant.

"I punish all crime great or trivia alike, all must be punished." It said. Magpie is so afraid she could barely do anything but cry "But you, you will be one of a few, yes, few of those who will live to spread the tales to others" He grab her right arm and lift it up "Tell them I will come for them, tell them, The Night Haunter will come for them, for all of them" then he active his power claw and slash.

* * *

It is the most chaotic night Gotham has ever faced. After Batman got phone call from Fox that Jason dragged himself and Selina to Fox for help, he got another phone call from Gordon reporting several murder; brutal in nature. Batman ordered Batgirl and Robin to go pick Jason and Selina while he and Nightwing will go meet with Gordon.

On rooftop of Gotham's Police headquarter. Batplane (Batjet? Batwing? Bah you get the point) land on the roof.

"Batman, Nightwing" Surprisingly it is Harvey Bullock or Bullock for short who greet them.

"Where is Gordon?" Bat ask

"Busy, too many bodies turn up at once. He needs to manage thing himself" batman nod

"What the situation?" Batman ask

"Bad" Bullock answer "Any criminal who didn't go into hiding was killed, well most of them"

"Who survive?"

"First is Two-Face, believe it or not, his hideout was destroyed and all his men are dead. His left arm and leg was cut." Batman nod, he also notices that it was Two-Face's burned side of his body that was mutilated. "We able to recover the camera record from the place, but it's not arrive yet."

"Second is Magpie, but her right arm was missing when we found her. She also said she meet face-to-face with this 'Night Haunter'"

"Night Haunter?" Nightwing ask

"Yes, she said that what he called himself"

"Where are they now?" Bat ask

"At hospital, but I wouldn't recommend meeting any of them right now. Night Haunter scares the shit out of them" Batman nods before turn to Nightwing.

"Stay here, sent camera record to me when it is ready" Nightwing nod.

"What about you?" Bullock ask

"I need to go meet someone" Batman said before hop back into Batplane.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Batgirl and Robin are meeting with Lucius. He lead them to medical bay where Dr. Leslie Thompkins is treating them. She is a close friend to Wayne family and few people who know Batman's identity. She is called here by Lucius to help with the situation; they couldn't trust any doctor beside her.

"How are they doing?" Dick asks; obviously concern about the two.

"They will make it, but…" Leslie trail off.

"But?" Cain ask

"I found this in their body" she said and shows them 4 bullet's heads. Dick and Cain is shock. The bullet is big enough to kill anything in one shot. "Catwomen was lucky, she got shot only once, but Jason…the other 3 shot was his"

They went silent for a moment. Before Cain turn to Lucius "Do you know any gun that use this type of bullet?"

"Only two" Lucius answer "First was Brown Bess used by British during gunpowder age, and the other was 1.1 /75 caliber anti-aircraft gun during WW2; both use .75 caliber bullets like this one." [8]

They both nods "Tim, you stay here, I will get this back to Batcave." Cain said to Tim who nods. She takes bullet from doctor and goes out the window.

Tim follows the doctor into the medical room where he sees Selina and Jason sleep on each bed. Selina has bandage wrapped around her leg but she will make it. Jason on the other hand has bandage wrap around his whole body. Only Tim could do is praying that he will survive.

* * *

At The Iceberg Lounge, The Penguin is busy managing his business. After the Joker's death, he was busy with hiding his illegal business from killer hero. He knows it wasn't Batman, he wasn't that brutal.

"Penguin" the familiar voice calls from the window. Penguin looks and lets out a short scream.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" he shouts "Let me guess you want to know about the one who kill the Joker?" Batman nods "Well sorry to break it to you, but I don't know"

"You know every criminal in this city, what do you mean you don't know?"

"It is just that simple Batman, I don't know. This guy just turn out of nowhere and kill Joker and several thugs that is all I know" Normally Batman would question him further, but this time, for once, he believes Penguin. He turns away and left through the window.

* * *

Batman arrives back at Batcave where Cain and Oracle was waiting for him.

"Got anything?" Bat ask while take off his mask.

"Yes, Nightwing just sent in footage of 'Night Haunter' in action" Oracle said

"Night Haunter?" Cain ask

"His name" Oracle answer, she got inform of his name before Cain.

Bruce pushes a few buttons on his com before the footage start playing.

It show Two-Face and his men were planning something. But then a giant in armor, with lightning bolt can out of it, barge in. It hand hold a gun unlike any weapon they see before. Before the thugs knew it, the gun roared into life. It was like a machine gun but every bullet hit hard like small rocket. In a mere second all Two-Face thugs was reduce to a pile of body with only Two-face remain alive.

Before he could escape, Two-face was pin down by the Night Haunter. It talked with him a few second. It then picked put Two-face' coin and toss it in the air. When coin came back in his hand, Night Haunter said something to two-face before processed to cut off two-face' left arm and leg. Then disappear from the scene.

The 3 is disturbed. The new vigilant has proving to be more dangerous than some criminals. More, they don't know who is he, where he comes from, or where he gets those gears.

"What now, Bruce?" Oracle ask

"…I going to call in the league"

* * *

'Konrad's journal, 162 014.M3 (16 February 2014) The first hunt met with success. The criminal will now fear me. But tonight, one I took pity. The one named Two-Face. From what I learn, he used to be a good man; a governor of a sort. But he have unstable mental I hear. After an incident the darker personal took over, turned him into criminal. It reminds me of myself.

Last night, I offered him a chance but with condition. I used the same method he used to decide his fate, toss a coin. If I toss and it came out head, I will rid him of his deamon, but if it came out tail I will kill him. It came out head. I took away his deamon by cut his arm and leg, hope I will cure him; just hope.

I also found this 'Magpie' during my hunt. She came across the one I killed called 'Zsasz'. I caught her and made sure she will believe the message to others low-life.

But now I face with some problems. First while I was clearing another criminal hideout, I was spotted by a thief dressing as a cat. I cease her for it was not my intention to let she saw me in action. I followed her, but due to my lack of landscape knowledge I almost lost her.

I was force to use my stalker bolter and shoot her in the leg. It crippled her, giving me time to catch up. But just then, another man, who I didn't know allegiance, move in and carry her away. I was force to pursue them. When we near the harbor my patience reached its peak. I pulled out my storm bolter and open fire at them. I saw both of them went down into water, but I am not sure whether they alive or not.

I also decide to name for my new bolters. The storm bolter I named 'Cruelty' while my stalker bolter I named 'Punishment' [9]

My second problem is my source of information. Ever since I came here the only way I learn about this world was through interrogation. But now with most criminal goes into hiding, I face with the lack of information source. I would need some agents, but for now I will try gather info by listening from world above; and hope it will be enough.' [10]

* * *

[1] No, I didn't misspell. His name is 'Night Haunter' not 'Night Hunter'

[2] Remember, he had splinted personality.

[3] Konrad lives and supposes to die at 31 millennium, so he does get to see 41 millennium. But Changer of Way wouldn't let him sleep peacefully now, would he?

[4] **Note: I may mix this story up a bit. There will be element from both comic-verse and animated-verse. I will use it as I saw fit**

[5] Please use Nolan's Lucius Fox, because everyone loves Morgan Freeman's voice. EVERYONE!

[6] Use Magpie from 'Beware the Batman' series, because I like her more compare to comic's Magpie, especially her hair style.

[7] Konrad' helmet should look like average Night Lords warband' helmet, but I will let you imagine it yourself.

[8] I read wiki a bit, so yeah it should be like this.

[9] His power claw name is 'Mercy' and 'Forgiveness'. So it fit to name his gun the opposite.

[10] He nine foot tall! You expect him to walk in the open street? Even if he a psyker, he wasn't properly train in being psyker, not yet anyway. So no, he can't create illusion to disguise…yet.

[11] Am I being too humor for grim story?


End file.
